Child of Destiny, Meet Your Baby Sitter!
by Ju Ju La La Love
Summary: What's that? Konoha is under attack? Pain is being a pain in the ass? Sasuke is angry and angsty? Another jinchuriki is missing? And Naruto is nowhere to be found? Don't worry Konoha, a stranger is arriving who will be your salvation. Or will he?


Chaos reigned in Konoha as Akatsuki member Pain summoned terrifying insects to ravage the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura ran through the streets, having heard from the code breaker's office the explosions caused by ninjas fighting. With her teacher Tsunade's office as her destination, she rushed through the narrow alleyways of the village at a frightening speed. When she was only three blocks away the ground began to shake and a giant centipede burst from beneath the earth. Sakura prepared to jump over the monster, but then she noticed that standing in the beast's shadow were an old woman and her grandson, trying to escape. Sakura couldn't leave them. She had to help.

She pulled back her arm and gathered chakra in order to punch the centipede into the stratosphere, but her actions were interrupted by a great flash of light above her head. High in the air above Konoha a great set of wings had appeared. Beneath it was a glowing circle inscribed with archaic symbols of power. As she looked closer, she saw that the wings were coming from a small white creature that appeared to be a cross between a rabbit and a rice ball. It had a large red jewel on its forehead and an earring with a similar jewel on one of its long, thin ears.

The creature had its mouth hanging open as a flash of light appeared from within it. Then, without warning, a man fell out of the creature's body. It was a long fall from the sky to the ground, but the man landed with elegance, grace and a giant thud onto the centipede's head, crushing it into the earth. Sakura took this chance to get the old woman and the child to safety. When she returned, the wings and the circle had disappeared and the little white creature was standing on the man's outstretched hand.

He was a very handsome man, about twenty-one years of age, with tan skin and jet black hair that stood up in lethal spikes all over his head. He was tall and thin and had the body of a dancer, though you could hardly tell underneath the large black robe he wore. Under the robe Sakura could just make out a dress shirt and vest along with a blue and silver tie. In the man's other hand he held a long thin tree branch. If Sakura hadn't known any better she would have said it was a wand.

The little white rice ball began to jump up and down with glee. "Yang! Yang! We've made it to the next world!"

"Indeed we have, Mokona," said the man named Yang. He smiled at the thing called Mokona, completely unaware of the surrounding destruction. "I suppose we should call Yin and let him know."

But the two never got a chance to call whoever 'Yin' was, because the centipede whose skull they were chatting on woke up from its concussion and began to wave around wildly. Without even falling off Yang picked up the conversation again.

"Mokona, is it just me or is the world shaking?" he asked.

"No!" said Mokona. "Look! We're on top of a giant buggy bug!"

"Oh! I see. Well, we can't have that now, can we? I wonder how well the magic we learned in the last world works in this one?"

"Let's try it out!" shouted the rice ball.

Yang raised the hand with the branch in it and pointed it at the centipede beneath his feet. "Avada Kadavra!" he shouted. Green light erupted from the tip of the wand and turned into flame on the centipede's body. The bug began to writhe and… and… giggle? Yes, thought Sakura. It's giggling. If bugs could giggle, that is. Yang and Mokana jumped from the top of the bug's head and landed facing it on the ground.

"Hmm… just as I thought," said Yang. "The magic of Hogwarts doesn't translate to this world. The killing curse doesn't do anything to that monster but tickle it."

"Yang!" said Mokona, "That's a no-no spell, remember? Dumbledore said we're not allowed to use it!"

"Not allowed to use it in his world!" said Yang. "He didn't say anything about using it in others."

Mokona pondered this a moment and then smiled. "Yang is right! Mokona loves it when Yang rationalizes."

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

Sakura backed away slowly, but in doing so she dislodged some rubble and it clambered to the ground. At the sound, Yang and Mokona turned and noticed her for the first time. At first they both stared blankly at her. Then Yang smiled sweetly and spoke.

"Excuse me miss, would you be so kind as to deal with this nasty critter here for us strangers?" he said, pointing to the centipede. For a brief moment, Sakura weighed in her mind whether or not to help them. She knew they weren't from Konoha, so that meant that they could be enemy Ninjas, but they weren't dressed like ninjas. On top of that, they didn't talk like they were ninjas. They didn't talk like they were from this world period. Finally, Sakura decided that she didn't know who they were and that she didn't care. She had to get to Tsunade. So, she gathered her chakra in her fist and killed the centipede in one shot. Then she took off.

Yang looked down at Mokona. "She seemed nice," he said. Suddenly Mokona's eyes popped open.

"There is strong magic in this world, Yang," it said. "We might find some items here for the shop."

"Is that so?" Yang asked, then took off running.

When she was almost at the office of the Hokage, Sakura felt a presence at her side, she looked over and saw that Yang and Mokona were running with her, matching her unnatural pace. They were fast!

"Excuse me once again young miss," said Yang smiling sweetly. "I wish I had a less cliché line, but I don't. Would you take me to your leader?"


End file.
